In This World
by Sakura luvs anime
Summary: [Title changed from Everlasting Love] When a snake feels threatened it retreats to safe place, a sanctuary where it can escape all danger...Life’s cruel Hermione, remember that...I don’t want you to suffer anymore...Please stay
1. Default Chapter

It was almost midnight. Hermione grabbed Harry's invisibility cloak and headed towards the portrait of the fat lady. She pushed open the portrait and slipped out quietly, trying not to wake the fat lady and avoid questions.

Hermione saw that the portrait was still sleeping and threw the cloak over herself. She walked quickly towards the dungeons.

When Hermione came to the entrance of the Slytherin common room she whispered the password, 'Menaphis', and entered the common room (she knows the password as she sneaks out to the Slytherin common room every night). She would never have been seen dead in that room filled with partying Slytherins (They threw wild parties nearly every night) but something about someone was forcing her to forget the rules and sneak out every night to join disallowed parties held by a rival house.

She looked over at the figure which had pulled her into his trance. He looked slightly drunk, judging by the way he was dancing, but he captivated her all the same.

I come to see you every night

All on my own nobody's knows,

The way that you're dancing

The look in your eyes

How your body moves, I'm hypnotized

I can't show my feelings when I'm around you

But I can't hide this secret, secret, secret

Like I do

As she watched him she felt him posses her mind, body, soul and heart. There was no escape from this fantasy she was in.

I see the fire in your soul. And it drives me wild

The music's burning in my heart, I feel desire

When you dance I lose control

Passion leads me on, to the point of no return

My secret love.

Hermione couldn't withdraw her gaze from him; he was all she wanted right now.

Underneath the moonlight I imagine us kiss

All of my dreams are starting like this

I'm way down town; I'm out of my depth

Why am I here what do I expect

I can't show my feelings when I'm around you

But I can't hide this secret, secret, secret

Like I do

I see the fire in your soul. And it drives me wild

The music's burning in my heart, I feel desire

When you dance I lose control

Passion leads me on, to the point of no return

My secret love.

She could hardly breathe as she watched on. She'd never felt anything like this before. He had completely mesmerized her.

The way you move, so fiery and strong

Dark Latin heats me up as the beat goes on

Your moody stare sends shivers down my spine

The more I watch the more my temperature climbs

And my secret shines

I see the fire in your soul. And it drives me wild

The music's burning in my heart, I feel desire

When you dance I lose control

Passion leads me on, to the point of no return

My secret love.

He stopped dancing and headed towards the boys dormitories. She felt a great impulse to follow and watch him all night. Hermione shook herself back to normal and hurried out of the room full of Slytherins and back to Gryffindor tower, her mind still thinking of him.


	2. In Too Deep

Hermione woke the following morning feeling refreshed and ready for the day ahead. She dressed in her Hogwarts uniform and walked steadily down to breakfast. She took a seat opposite Ginny and helped herself to a glass of juice and a slice of toast.

"You look happy" Ginny noticed the huge smile across Hermione's face, "You sleep well?"

"Yes, I did actually. I had the most marvellous dream" referring to the time she had spent in the Slytherin common room without letting anything secret escape.

"Care to share?"

"Not really, I don't really remember it" She lied. It wasn't really a lie, she could remember everything about last night yet it was not a dream and she was talking about a dream, which made it only a re-arrangement of the facts.

Hermione's eyes drifted towards the Slytherin who had just entered to hall. Her eyes followed him to his seat, taking in every detail of how he moved.

"Hermione? Hermione?" The voice of her friend snapped her back to reality so suddenly that she knocked over her glass of juice.

"Are you sure you slept ok? You're not acting like your usual self. And it's not just today; you've been acting weird all week." Ginny looked at her in concern as she mopped up the spilt juice with a wave of her wand.

"Yes, yes, of course I'm ok. Why wouldn't I be? I was just thinking"

"You were staring over there" Ginny nodded towards the Slytherin table

"Oh, I have double potions later and I was thinking what a terrible end to the week that is"

"Hmm" Ginny didn't look convinced but, feeling rather tired of the topic, changed the subject to the new book she had bought in Hogsmeade last week.

Later that day when all her classes had finished for the week, Hermione went outside for a walk in the cool Spring breeze. She sat on the steps which led up to the castle's huge wooden doors, and stared into the setting sun. She was finding her secret hard to keep. Every time he came near her she needed to gasp for air and her pulse quickened. Hermione longed for her feelings to just die or for her friends to accept him as a friend and not an enemy. Today had been a particularly bad day; Ginny had almost guessed Hermione was hiding something and twice in potions she lost points for Gryffindor because she had been staring into the blue instead of listening to Snape. Tears began to trickle down her cheeks as she thought to herself.

Someone was approaching her, well they were heading for the steps. As they drew closer she noticed the green strip and the serpent on his cloak...a Slytherin, not just any Slytherins but her Slytherin.

As I rest against this cold hard wall

Oh will you pass me by

Will you criticize me as I sit and cry?

As he climbed the steps to the castle she couldn't look at him, she couldn't allow him to know her feelings. He stopped when he reached where Hermione was sitting. He opened his mouth as if to say something but stopped when he saw she was crying. He couldn't help noticing how pretty she looked today, even with the tears flowing down her cheeks. Hermione felt his eyes on her and looked up.

"What do you want?" She snapped

"Nothing from you" He replied coldly as a fresh stream of tears fell down her cheeks. Something inside him told him he had said something wrong.

"Look, Granger it's getting cold, you'd better come inside" His cold tone softened slightly and she looked up at him in surprise. He didn't know why but he had an impulse to help her to her feet. He held out his hand and she took it wearily. Her hand was considerably smaller than his but it fit perfect and her skin was extremely soft and warm. With a gentle tug he pulled to her feet.

"Thanks" she mumbled as she stared at the ground, hoping he could not see her blush.

"Don't get used to it" His cold tone was returning and he opened the huge doors to the castle. He stopped and turned to her.

"You coming or what?" He held the door open as she stepped out of the cold.

"Thanks" She repeated again looking at the floor.

"Like I said don't get used to it" He turned and walked towards the dungeons leaving Hermione to stare in amazement after him. Had he just helped her to her feet and then held the door open for her? She couldn't believe it, he had. Once the Slytherin was out of sight she headed for Gryffindor tower, still unable to believe what had just happened.

As he lay awake thinking of Hermione something inside him changed, the coldness of his heart filled with warmth at the thought of her hand touching his. As he stared at the green canvas at the top of his four-poster bed, a song filled his mind.

Ten thirty one more Friday night

I got my space

So won't be getting heavy anymore

Bring on the one to save me

To you it might sound crazy

Way down inside my heart I'm drowning

I'm in too deep

Too deep too deep alright

Let's take it easy cool it down

In too deep gotta hold it back some how

Can't help the way I'm feeling

In too deep in too deep alright

I'm trying not to let it show

In too deep I can't let you go

**Please please please tell me what you think!!**


	3. The way you make me feel

It was Saturday. The weekend was here. A time for relaxing, finishing off the last minute essays you still hadn't quite got round to and, in this case, a trip to Hogsmeade.

Hermione had woken early. Of course she'd be spending the day with Harry, Ron and Ginny but she was also hoping for a little time to herself today. She wanted to sit in the Three Broomsticks with a bottle of butterbeer and think about herself. She wanted to spend this weekend sorting herself out. She was losing her mind over a boy, a Slytherin at that.

Hermione brushed her hair and left her dormitory. She entered the Gryffindor common room wearing her favourite pink sweater and a smile. Ginny was already waiting for her but neither of the boys were there yet.

"You feeling better this morning?" Ginny asked

"I don't understand. I haven't been ill"

"You could've fooled me"

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"You just haven't been acting like you recently!" Ginny looked at her friend, "I dunno what it is, but I know there's something going on. I won't nag you about it but I only hope you trust me enough to tell me when you're ready!"

Hermione mentally debated with herself. She did trust Ginny. Maybe Ginny would be the perfect person to tell first. Hermione knew Ginny would keep it a secret even if she didn't agree with it. At least Hermione would not have to keep this a secret anymore and she'd have someone to talk to. No, she couldn't tell. Even Ginny would laugh at this or maybe worse. It wasn't worth losing or fighting with her best friends about it. It had to stay secret. It was better that way.

"Hello! Earth to Hermione! Wake up Hermione!" Ron's voice woke her from her reverie.

"Are you sure you're alright Hermione?" Ginny asked

"Yeah, yes, I'm fine"

"Come on guys. We'd better get down to breakfast quickly." Harry led his friends from the common room and down to the Great Hall.

As she entered the Great Hall, Hermione looked at the ceiling. It was a bright, sunny day. Perfect for a trip to Hogsmeade. The Great Hall was full of the sound of happy students all looking forward to the Hogsmeade trip. Her eyes flicked towards the table at the far side of the hall. There he was, as always, with Crabbe and Goyle. It wasn't Crabbe and Goyle that really bothered her it was the pug-faced brat sitting closest to him, Pansy Parkinson.

The four friends sat together and ate their breakfast. Hermione sat opposite Ron and facing the Slytherin table. She hadn't touched the plate of bacon and eggs in front of her; she'd spent the whole time looking straight passed Ron at Malfoy. She hadn't even blinked for a few minutes. He looked up from his table and straight at her. Her heart skipped a beat. That millisecond spent looking directly into his eyes left her breathless.

Dumbledore called for attention, waking her from her moment of bliss.

"I only have one notice this morning" He began, "I would just like to inform you about an event which will be coming up in the very near future. During the holidays Hogwarts will be holding a ball for all year groups to enjoy as a special treat. So I might add that all of you going into Hogsmeade for the day may want to invest in new clothes for the occasion. For those of you who will remain in school. Do not worry about your clothes. You will not need to wear dress robes. But I would think it better for girls' to be in dresses and boys in suits. Enjoy you're day. Thank you!"

"Hermione, I hope you don't mind but I promised I'd meet Luna at 12 o' clock"

"No, no, that's fine. I'm used to spending my time with the boys." Ginny gave her friend a hug and ran off to meet Luna. Hermione smiled to herself. Harry and Ron came running up to her.

"Hermione, Hermione! There's a show on at Zonko's that I do not want to miss! Quick hurry up!" Ron said while trying to drag her along.

"I'm sorry Hermione but we really want to go. If you don't want to come we'll understand and we'll meet you in the Three Broomsticks in an hour!" Ron grabbed hold of his friend and dragged him off before either of them could hear Hermione's reply.

'Well that just leaves me' she thought as she headed towards Gladrags clothes store. She was going to buy a new dress for the ball before going to the Three Broomsticks.

Hermione stepped inside the shop. She heard a bell ring somewhere in the back. A moment later a small witch appeared, holding a tape measure in her left hand.

"Good afternoon dear, how can I help you?"

"Oh, I was just looking for a new dress"

"What style would you like, colour and size is no problem. All our dresses adjust to the size of the person wearing it and the colour you desire at the wave of my wand."

"I don't know what style yet but I'm sure I'll find something. Thank you."

"Well dear, just ring this bell on the counter here if you need any help." The witch smiled and left into the back room.

Hermione wandered around the shop, looking at each and every dress individually. She was surprised that she was the only one in the shop, but then there was a show on a Zonko's so many people would have wanted to see that.

There were dresses in every style. She looked in amazement at how beautiful some of them really were. It wasn't until she'd seen nearly every dress in the shop until she saw the most beautiful sight before her. As she turned a corner into the other half of the shop she saw it. The most beautiful dress she'd ever seen. It was hanging magically in the air and turning slowly.

It had inch thick shoulder straps made of pink roses and a tight fit around the top. It flowed from the waist down to the ground. On the back there was a large pink rose which flowed into a short train behind similar to wedding dresses but much shorter.

She was so attracted by the dress that she did not notice someone watching her from the other side of the shop.

Hermione longed to just try on the dress. She knew she could not afford it but she had to try it on. There were lots of nice dresses but this was definitely the most beautiful.

Driven by her desire to try it on, she rang the bell. The small witch came trotting out to meet her.

"I was wondering if I could try on a few dresses"

"Of course my dear, you go collect the ones you like and I'll set up some blinds for you to change behind." Hermione grabbed two of her second favourites. A long plain, black one with spaghetti straps and a Chinese style red one with flowers on.

"Here we go dear" The witch showed her to where she was to change. The witch helped her into the Chinese style dress and pulled back the blind so she could look in the mirror.

Malfoy looked up from the suit he'd been looking at. 'Nah, red's not her colour' he thought before turning back to his suit.

"Well dear?"

"I don't think red's really my colour. I also don't think that Chinese suits me much. I'll try the other one"

Once she had changed into the other dress she looked yet again into the mirror. It fit nicely on Hermione did the dress. It showed her nice figure well.

Malfoy looked across the shop at her 'Wow!' he thought 'Not bad for a mudblood' His eyes were drawn to her for a second.

"That looks lovely dear" The witch said "Are there anymore you would like to try?"

"There is one more, but I don't think I'd be able to afford it"

"Never mind about the price dear, you can try it on even if you don't buy it. Try it on and see. You never know, the price might not bee that bad. Besides you can dream can't you?" Hermione smiled and the witch went to fetch the dress.

"It's beautiful" Hermione gasped as she stared at her reflection.

"You know, every girl who comes into this shop tries on that dress. But I have never seen anyone look so lovely as you do my dear" The witch smiled, "You don't believe me do you? No, well if you wait there I'll prove it" The witch scuttled off into the men's department and grabbed Malfoy's arm.

'Oh, not him, anyone but him' Hermione thought to herself as Malfoy was dragged in front of her.

"Now my dear tell this lovely lady how she looks. Be honest" Malfoy stared open-mouthed at her.

"Well?" Hermione asked quietly, her cheeks glowed slightly pink.

"I...well...you...I mean it looks...erm" The small witch chuckled softly

"Just tell her if you like it dear" She prompted him. He looked at her again. His eyes traced her body. She looked wonderful but he could never tell her that. He could never let her know that she, a mudblood, looked more beautiful than anything he'd ever seen in his whole life.

"It looks...err...very...erm....nice" He said not taking his eyes from her.

"You see my dear. I meant what I said" The witch smiled. "Thank you dear, you may go now." She said to Malfoy. He reluctantly left back into the men's department stealing a last look before Hermione stepped behind the blinds to change.

"Just out of interest how much is that dress?"

"200 galleons my dear"

"Oh, that is a little too much, I think I'll take this one" Hermione held up the black dress.

"But if you were to buy it I could probably give you a small discount. You see you're not the first to try on that dress and it's been with us for a month now and we really need to get rid of it. We have some new stock coming you see. I could sell it to you for 150 galleons"

"I'm sorry but I really don't have enough money. I can barely afford this dress"

"Such a shame, dear. You would have surprised everyone by wearing that. Oh well. 20 galleons for the black one then" The witch flicked her wand and the dress folded itself into a box and a ribbon tied itself around the box. "Thank you and I hope to see you again in the future my dear"

Hermione left the shop and headed for the Three Broomsticks. She sat at a table alone with a bottle of butterbeer. Had he really meant that she looked very nice or was he just saying that. Did he even notice her at all? Hermione looked around the pub for familiar faces. Everywhere she looked there were groups of friends chatting happily about their purchases. In the centre of the pub she noticed Hannah Abbott and Susan Bones talking to Ernie Macmillan and Justin Finch-Fletchley, Terry Boot was sitting opposite a slightly younger girl with long blonde hair who was laughing; a little way from them sat Lavender Brown and Parvati Patil chatting away while giving Parvati's sister Padma a manicure with a new nail kit. But there was only one table that really caught her attention. Over in a dark corner sat a group of Slytherin's: Crabbe, Goyle, Millicent Bulstrode, Pansy Parkinson and Malfoy.

It's the things that you do

(So physical)

It's the things that you say

(So flammable)

You know I can't resist

Boy it's such a shame

Do you belong to another

I don't wanna hurt nobody

But my heart just can't hold back

It's the way you make me feel

(The way that you make me feel)

Spinning my world around

Tell me, how can I walk away

I don't care what they say

I'm loving you anyway

It's the way you make me feel

Hermione's eyes fixed upon Malfoy. She was caught in the same bliss she felt every time she set eyes on him. Pansy Parkinson laughed loudly at something he had just said and laid her head on his shoulder. Hermione withdrew her gaze. He had a girl. How could he ever like her? He liked the pug-faced brat. Tears formed in Hermione's eyes.

I'm gonna make you mine

(It's not impossible)

Got to let you know

(I'm irresistible)

Baby can't you see

You're the one for me

But you belong to another

I don't wanna hurt nobody

But my heart just can't hold back

It's the way you make me feel

(The way that you make me feel)

Spinning my world around

Tell me, how can I walk away

I don't care what they say

I'm loving you anyway

It's the way you make me feel

Malfoy looked over at Hermione; she felt his eyes on her and looked up. He smiled slightly and barely noticeably. She smiled back a little too.

When I look into your eyes

Every time you smile at me

Oh I go weak inside

Baby I just can't hide, my love

It's the way you make me feel

(The way that you make me feel)

Spinning my world around

Tell me, how can I walk away

I don't care what they say

I'm loving you anyway

It's the way you make me feel

Hermione smiled to herself. Had he given her a real smile? Or had it just been her imagination? She didn't care. The point was he'd looked at her and not yelled anything rude across the pub, or even mouthed it like he sometimes did.

"Hermione there you are! I see you've bought a dress" Ginny appeared followed closely by Luna Lovegood.

"I bought a dress too! Did you see the gorgeous pink one?"

"Yes. Did you try it on?"

"I just had to!"

"I bet the woman said every girl who set foot in the store tried it on"

"She did" Luna cut in

"And that no one had looked more beautiful than you did" Hermione finished.

"Actually that part was inaccurate" Luna answered.

"She said I looked lovely and that only one other girl had ever looked more beautiful than I did"

"Really?" Hermione said in amazement

"Yeah, I really envy that other girl you know"

"Erm, Gin I think that was me" Ginny looked at her in shock for a moment.

"I'm not surprised Hermione" She looked at her friend and smiled. "Seriously you are the prettiest girl in Gryffindor; all the guys are saying it. You should have bought the dress" Hermione smiled. She didn't know whether her friend was just saying that of whether it was true.

Please review!


	4. If I Let You Go

**It's been ages since I updated this! I'm sorry I've just been really busy and not really had much time for writing this particular story. I've written a few new ones but I don't know when or if I'll put them up! Hope you like this! Please review!**

Chapter 4: If I Let You Go

Draco couldn't sit still any longer. He drank the last of his butterbeer and shuffled in his seat ready to stand. Pansy raised her head from his shoulder and looked at him, a little disappointed that she'd had to move.

"Drakey" She whined

"Sorry Pansy" he said not really meaning it, "I'm going for a walk" He stood up and stepped away from the table crowded with his Slytherin friends. Pansy leaped out of her seat and threw her coat around her shoulders "Drakey, wait for me" She said loudly

"No Pansy, I'm going alone" He shot her a sharp glare. She pouted but sat back down again and watched as he walked away.

Outside the air was icy cold and the wind blew strongly. The ground was covered with quite a thick layer of snow. The snow continued to fall as he walked aimlessly around the street. Draco pulled his thick, expensive cloak closer to his body. It wasn't as if the cold really bothered him. He'd lived most of his life in cold. The Malfoy Manor was not exactly the warmest place on the planet. Even when the fires were lit, coldness always seemed to linger around the place.

The show at Zonkos hadn't finished yet so the street was fairly empty. It seemed that everyone was either at the show or crowding into the Three Broomsticks out of the cold.

Draco had no idea where he was going or why. All he knew was that he needed to be alone for a moment. He needed to think.

He thought back to what had happened inside The Three Broomsticks. He remembered the slight smile he had given and, to his surprise, had been returned. Draco couldn't think of anything but that smile. He'd seen her smile so many times when she was with her fellow Gryffindors but this had been different. This smile had been for him and him only to see, or at least that's what he hoped. 'Maybe I imagined it' He thought to himself, 'Maybe I just want her to smile so I thought she did. Maybe she wasn't smiling at me or maybe she wasn't smiling at all' He kicked the snow beneath his feet. 'Why would she even look at me? I've been so horrible to her. I've made her life at Hogwarts hell. Why should she smile at me? Why should she suddenly forget all that and forgive me? I suppose she hasn't. I suppose that smile, if it was a smile, was meant for someone else. I suppose in her eyes I'm nothing but Slytherin scum' He decided. Draco found himself in a deserted ally. He sat down against the wall with his head in his hands trying to think about his feelings and what they meant.

'She's a Gryffindor and a muggle born too. How can I feel anything towards her? Father would kill me. I'd be classed as a disgrace to the Malfoy name. I know this but yet I still feel the same. How can that be? Why does it not bother me? Why do I feel like this?' Draco sighed. He just didn't understand why everything she did made him feel different. He couldn't describe the feeling inside himself when she was around. He wanted to tell her everything. He wanted to show her he'd changed and was not the Malfoy he had been for the past six years. He wanted to turn back time and take back everything he'd said and done to cause her pain. 'She'd never believe me if I told her' He thought sadly. 'So I guess I'll have to show her I have changed first'

Day after day, time pass away

And I just can't get you off my mind

Nobody knows, I hide it inside

I keep on searching but I can't find

The courage to show

To letting you know

That I've never felt so much love before

And once again I'm thinking about

Taking the easy way out

But if I let you go

Will I ever know?

What my life would be

Holding you close to me

Will I ever see

You smiling back at me

How will I know if I let you go?

"I can't believe you missed it Hermione!" Ron exclaimed as he sat down, excited to tell her what had happened at Zonkos. "It was brilliant I tell you. Bloody brilliant!" He emptied the contents of the bag he was carrying onto the table for the three girls to see.

"Look at the amount of stuff" Ginny said in amazement "Ron, this must have cost a fortune" Her voice became more serious with a hint worry. Hermione knew the Weasley's had never had much money.

"I imagine the prices would have been at their highest today with the show and all the extra custom" Luna said as she poked a rather funny looking rubber pineapple with the tip of her finger.

"Hey Luna, I wouldn't do that if I were you" Harry held back a laugh. I was too late.

BANG! The pineapple exploded spraying a foul smelling purple substance over the five of them and a few Hufflepuffs on the neighbouring table. The pub fell silent and all looked to the back where they were sitting, covered from head to foot in whatever had been in the pineapple.

"Oops" Luna giggled. Ginny, Harry and Ron began to laugh uncontrollably. Hermione apologised to the Hufflepuffs and to Madam Rosmerta, who by now had appeared next to them wearing a frown of disapproval. With a flick of her wand, Madam Rosmerta cleaned up the inky substance from the tables, floor and the unfortunate Hufflepuffs but left the others covered in it as a lesson for next time they feel like blowing up a pineapple in a public place. However she was nice enough to lend them a towel.

Once they were outside and they had stopped laughing, they began to tidy themselves up a little.

"What was that?" Ginny asked as she ran the towel through her hair.

"Puss Pineapple" Ron replied "Fred and George worked on those you know"

"It's not harmful though" Harry added at their worried expressions. "But it doesn't half smell bad" Harry wrinkled his nose.

"Snowball fight!" Ron announced suddenly as he pelted Harry with snow. Within a minute there was fully fledged snowball war. Ginny hit Harry with a huge one right in the face. Harry tried to retaliate but missed and hit the back of Luna. Luna aimed but Harry ducked and Ron got one right between the eyes.

"Good shot" Harry complimented as the snowball Ron aimed at Luna went completely off course and hit a surprised third year Ravenclaw right where he didn't want it! **(A/N I'll let you guess where! Lol!)**

"Ow that's gotta hurt" Ron ran over to apologised but received a slap from the guy's girlfriend instead. "Now that was uncalled for. I said sorry and it was an accident" He complained to his friends as the Ravenclaw's took shelter in the Three Broomsticks.

"Shall we continue the battle in a less populated area?" Luna suggested. They all agreed and hurried to the end of the street where it was quieter. It was also an advantage because of all the little back streets and alley's they could hide in.

"Hey Hermione!" Ron shouted as he held up his hand which was clasped around a large lump of snow. Hermione screamed playfully and began to run away from him. He followed her, laughing. She ran down a deserted alley and was corned. "I've got you now 'Mione" Ron said teasingly as he showed her his fist of snow. She half screamed, half laughed as he raised his snow. He stepped closer and cornered her fully.

Little did they know, they were being watched from the shadows. As luck would have it, they were in the same alley as Malfoy. He shrank back in the shadows as not to be seen. He felt a pang of jealousy as he saw how close Ron was to Hermione and how much she was laughing and having fun with him.

Ron, instead of lobbing the snow at his friend, sprinkled it all over her head as giggled and held up her hands to try and shield herself from the falling snow. Ron smiled. He liked seeing his friend this happy. He hated it when they fought and argued.

Malfoy never took his eyes from the happy, snow covered Gryffindor girl. 'She's so beautiful' he thought. 'Even more so with snow in her hair' Malfoy fought back the urge to pull Ron away from her but he didn't want to upset her, especially as she looked more beautiful when she was laughing. He smiled to himself. 'Maybe one day Hermione' He said to himself sadly.

Ron looked at his friend's pretty face. She looked up and straight into his eyes. He blushed causing Hermione to giggle slightly. She loved the way Ron was so nervous and shy when he was alone with her. It was cute. She looked into his shining blue eyes and he back into her chocolate eyes. She felt so guilty. She'd known for ages that he had feelings for her. She saw in his eyes that he was in love with her. She just didn't know how to tell him she had feelings for someone else. It would break his heart.

Malfoy felt sick with jealousy. He seized his chance, while neither was looking, to escape from seeing anymore. They were much too close to each other for his liking. He crept quietly along the wall and around the corner.

Hermione saw him over Ron's shoulder. She jerked her head to look. Ron shook himself from the daze he had been in as soon as the eye contact had been broken and stepped backwards, his ears turned a deep red as well as a pink tinge that appeared on his cheeks.

"Err...Maybe we should go find the others" He said quietly. He hadn't noticed that Hermione had been watching something else. He'd been too lost in her eyes.

Hermione and Ron hurried back to where Ginny, Harry and Luna were now sitting in the snow eating some of the chocolate they had bought. Ron and Hermione joined them. Nobody bothered to ask why they had been so long. All three of them just assumed that Ron had finally confessed his love and received his long awaited kiss. Hermione knew what they were thinking and didn't really care. She'd tell Ginny later that night what really happened and no doubt Ron would tell Harry too.

The topic of conversation suddenly turned to the Hogwarts Christmas Ball, which was going to be held in three weeks time.

"So Harry, any ideas on who you'll ask?" Ron teased him. He knew full well that Harry did indeed have a crush. Harry's cheeks turned a very slight shade of pink as Ron motion with his eyes to his sister and laughed.

"No, not yet" was Harry's reply. This only made Ron laugh harder and the girls' stare.

"What about you Ron? Any one special?" Harry retaliated. Ron stopped laughing immediatly and blushed. Everyone knew who he'd like to go with but Ron knew he was too shy to ask her.

"Why don't we ask the girls' who they want to go with instead" Ron said awkwardly.

"I'm not really sure I want to go" Luna admitted sadly as she looked towards the sky. "It's not really my kind of thing. As for a partner I don't think anyone would want to go with me. They think I'm rather strange" For once Luna seemed sad about being alone.

"Oh of course they'll be someone for you Luna" Ginny said happily. "Neville will take you, I'm sure. I bet that with me and Hermione's help you will be the most beautiful girl at the ball and all the guys will wish they'd asked you. The girls' will be so jealous" Luna smiled at her friend and agreed she would go, but alone.

"Hey guys I think it's time to go back to the castle" Hermione saw the mass of Hogwarts students making their way back to Hogwarts. They followed.

Hermione ate her dinner quickly, that evening. She didn't feel much like hanging around to talk to her friends so she decided to go for a walk around the castle. She hadn't seen Malfoy at dinner. She wondered if he'd lost track of time and was still hiding down an alley somewhere in Hogsmeade. She smiled at the thought.

Hermione walked aimlessly towards the North astronomy tower. It was one of her favourite places to be at night. It was the tallest tower and had the best view of the stars in her opinion. It was now unused. Most astronomy lessons took place in the East tower. The East tower was the second tallest tower and you could see right over the Hogwarts grounds as well as a few of the most studied constellations of stars in the night sky. Hermione however preferred the view from the North tower. There were still many stars and constellations but it overlooked the Forbidden Forest. That was one of the main reasons why it was now rarely used. People used to look in the forest for signs of beasts instead of in the sky for the stars.

When Hermione had finally reached the top she found herself in a large circular stone room. A door at the far side lead out on to a balcony. Hermione turned the handle and slowly opened the door. She gasped when she saw that she was not alone.

"What are you doing here Granger?" Malfoy drawled.

"I came here to be on my own and think but obviously my spots been taken so I'll leave" She began to turn back when Malfoy leaped up and grabbed the door.

"Wait" She looked at him in surprise. He suddenly felt warm inside and wanted her to stay.

His cold grey eyes had become a soft blue as they met Hermione's deep chocolate ones.

Night after night I hear myself say

Why can't this feeling just fade away?

There's no one like you, you speak to my heart

It's such a shame we're worlds apart

I'm too shy to ask, I'm too proud to lose

But sooner or later I gotta chose

And once again I'm thinking about

Taking the easy way out

But if I let you go

Will I ever know?

What my life would be

Holding you close to me

Will I ever see

You smiling back at me

How will I know if I let you go?

"Please stay"

**Ok I'm gonna leave it there! Please review and tell me how bad or good it is. Please give any constructive criticism. I need to know my faults so I can sort them out. Thanks for reading! I'll update sooner next time! Sakura xx **


	5. Stars

**Ok...next chapter coming right up! **

**Chapter 5: Stars**

Hermione folded her arms and frowned.

"Why?" She questioned firmly. "Why after all these years of torturing me and making my life hell would you ask me to stay? You're up to something." Draco let go of the door and backed against the wall. He didn't know what to say to her. He couldn't tell her how he felt. She'd never believe him. She'd say he was trying to get her alone to hex her into oblivion or something. Draco couldn't blame her for not wanting to stay alone, in a place where no one came anymore, with him. After all, for the past six years her pain had been his pleasure. Why should he expect her to forget this and stay?

"Fine" He sat down with his back against the wall looking out over the Forbidden Forest. "Go if you want" Hermione noticed that his voice had lost its coldness and a slight hint of disappointment had taken its place.

"No" She said surprising herself as well as Draco. "I want to know why you want me to stay" She added quickly. She didn't want to leave. It was her favourite place. Why should his presence make it any different? She walked to the other end of the small balcony. She leaned against the rail and looked up at the stars. Draco looked up too but he remained silent.

During the silence Hermione seemed to forget about everything except the stars. She always did when she was looking at stars. "They're so pretty twinkling away up there" Hermione sighed dreamily. "I love the stars. They're so peaceful. There's no fighting and pain up there. There's no anger, guilt or hatred. No lies or deceit. It's perfect" Draco smiled slightly. He too loved the stars. Draco looked at the young girl. She seemed so beautiful in his eyes. He wanted to say something but was afraid he'd mess it up.

"Do you come here often?" She asked him

"Yes," He replied quietly as he looked out towards the forest, "I come nearly every night around midnight. You?"

"It's my favourite place in the whole castle. I come as often as I can"

"I've never seen you"

"I only come for a short time after dinner" Hermione looked at the Slytherin, hardly believing she was talking to him like a friend. "I can never come for too long, everyone thinks I'm in the library reading or studying. I just come to see the stars and then leave."

"So no one knows?"

"No, it's my secret place. A place where I can relax and just be me. It's like a dream; I just seem to forget all my problems when I'm here" Hermione did not quite understand why she was telling him this. It just seemed so natural and right to be talking to him.

Her eyes fell on Draco. "Why do you come here?" She asked him.

He sat in silence, staring out at the forest for a moment before he spoke.

"Granger, do you know snakes are more afraid of you than you are of them?" She shook her head. He continued. "Few people believe it. When a snake feels threatened it retreats to safe place, a sanctuary where it can escape all danger." His eyes were still fixed on the forest. Hermione thought about his words carefully. She didn't quite understand what he meant.

"Malfoy, I..." She began but he cut across. He knew what she was going to say.

"Think about it, Granger" His eyes moved to the Gryffindor. Surely she would be able to work it out. Her confused expression told him she was stumped. "I come here to escape reality" He explained. "Life is so hard on everyone. Life is so painful and full of suffering. I come here to escape and stop myself doing anything I'll regret"

Hermione was now even more confused than ever. What was so wrong with his life? He was spoilt by his father. He had everything he wanted.

"Life can't be that hard on you" Hermione came closer and sat down with her back against the railings facing him. Draco felt warm and happy inside. She wasn't that close to him but he felt as though she was directly beside him. He wished he could tell her how he felt.

"Life's cruel Hermione, remember that" Hermione's eyes widened at the sound of her name coming from his mouth. Draco was looking at the stars again. She could see every twinkling dot in his sparkling blue eyes. His platinum blonde hair flopped around his eyes as he looked down from the sky and straight into Hermione's eyes. Hermione suddenly felt as though butterflies had been let loose in her stomach. Draco smiled. She could hardly breathe. He had given her a real smile, not a smirk but a genuine smile.

After what seemed like forever, Hermione finally spoke.

"So does this mean we are friends?" Draco wanted to say 'yes' but knew he couldn't. He knew there'd be trouble if they were friends. He knew his father would find out.

"No" Draco whispered. Hermione looked sadly at the floor. "We can never be friends. I dread to think what will happen if we ever are. I don't want to feel responsible if anything happens to you. You've suffered enough because of me. I don't want you to suffer anymore." Hermione nodded. Draco rose to his feet and extended his hand to Hermione. She placed her small hand inside his. Her hand fit just as perfectly as it had the first time (A/N. chapt 2). He tugged her gently to her feet.

"Thanks" She smiled. Draco opened his mouth to say something but Hermione cut in

"Let me guess...'Don't get used to it'" She said playfully and laughed as she remembered the last time he'd helped her to her feet. He smiled too. The warmth filled him again. The jealousy he had felt when Hermione had been laughing with Ron vanished. This time she had laughed for him.

"Well, goodnight" He said as they parted at the bottom of the stairs to go to their dorms.

"Night! See you tomorrow" Draco watched her back as she left in the direction of the Gryffindor tower.

&$&$&$&$&$&$&$&$&$&$&$&$&$&$&$

As Hermione lay in her bed staring up at the red and gold hangings on her four poster bed, she couldn't help but feel a little disappointed. What did he mean about them being friends? She thought about everything he had said to her.

"You've suffered enough because of me. I don't want you to suffer anymore" Did this mean that he liked her? Or had he just grown a conscience and was feeling guilty?

Her head began to hurt as she forced herself to think of answers. Draco's face drifted into her head as she stared at the canvas above her. She smiled to herself. He'd changed so much. 'But why?' She asked herself. All these questions spun around in her head. She wanted answers.

**Ok I'm leaving it there coz I'm stuck on what to write next. I know what's going to happen in the next chapter but I can't think of any more for this one! Sorry there's no song. I couldn't find one that fits. I'll find one for the next chapter though. Thanks to all who reviewed. Please review and tell me how it can be improved. What's good? What's bad? Please let me know. Thanks! Sakura x**


End file.
